<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Opaline by TalkingTokki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392713">Opaline</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkingTokki/pseuds/TalkingTokki'>TalkingTokki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Olympics, Crack, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Ice Skating, Idiots in Love, Injury Recovery, M/M, PyeongChang 2018 Winter Olympics, Serious Injuries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:40:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkingTokki/pseuds/TalkingTokki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With enormous amounts of pressure, past injuries, and the thin ice he skates upon, Toru Oikawa was never interested in anything but ice skating. However, that all changed with his trip to PyeongChang. Meeting new people, falling in love, and finally realizing he is just as amazing as the new up and coming "prodigal" skaters; will his outlook on life change? Will the Olympic pressure make him shine like a precious stone under the spotlights of the Gangneung Ice Arena or will he crack under the pressure like the sheets of ice he has come to love and hate over the years?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Winter Olympics Line Up!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!</p>
<p>This is the beginning of my journey here on A03. I hope you enjoy the story and if there are any mistakes don't be afraid to point them out (but please be kind about it). I will try to fix them immediately. </p>
<p>Thank You!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TEAM JAPAN:</p>
<p>Figure Skaters:<br/>
        A.) Singles<br/>
                I.) Ladies<br/>
                        a.) Yachi<br/>
               II.) Mens<br/>
                        a.) Kageyama<br/>
                        b.) Oikawa</p>
<p>        B.) Pairs<br/>
                        a.) Taketora &amp; Akane</p>
<p>        C.) Ice Dancing<br/>
                        a.) Tanaka &amp; Kiyoko</p>
<p>Snowboarding:<br/>
        A.) Mens<br/>
                I.) Halfpipe<br/>
                        a.) Bokuto<br/>
                II.) Big Air<br/>
                        a.) Hinata</p>
<p>Skiing:<br/>
        A.) Mens<br/>
                I.) Ski Jump<br/>
                        1.) Individual Large Hill<br/>
                                a.) Atsumu<br/>
                II.) Alpine Ski<br/>
                        1.) Super Combined<br/>
                                a.) Tendou<br/>
                        2.) Downhill<br/>
                                b.) Sakunami<br/>
                III.)Cross Country<br/>
                        1.) Sprint<br/>
                                a.) Osamu<br/>
                IV.) Biatholon<br/>
                        a.) Sugawara<br/>
                        b.) Kita</p>
<p>Luge:<br/>
        A.) Mens<br/>
                I.) Single<br/>
                        a.) Kunimi<br/>
                II.) Pairs<br/>
                        a.) Kenma &amp; Kuroo</p>
<p>Skeleton:<br/>
        A.) Mens<br/>
                a.) Akaashi<br/>
                b.) Yaku</p>
<p>Curling:<br/>
        A.) Mens<br/>
                a.) Suna, Semi, Matsukawa, &amp; Hanamaki    </p>
<p>Hockey:<br/>
        A.) Mens<br/>
                a.)Ushijima<br/>
                b.) Aone</p>
<p>Speed Skating:<br/>
        A.) Mens<br/>
                I.) Mass Start<br/>
                        a.) Daichi<br/>
                II.) 10,000M<br/>
                        a.) Iwaizumi</p>
<p>Short Track:<br/>
        A.) Mens<br/>
                I.) 1500M<br/>
                        a.) Tsukishima<br/>
                II.) 3000M<br/>
                        a.) Yamaguchi</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TEAM RUSSIA:</p>
<p>Figure Skaters:<br/>
        A.) Singles<br/>
                I.) Ladies<br/>
                        a.) Alisa<br/>
                II.) Mens<br/>
                        a.) Lev</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Train Rides</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the third of February, just a bit after three pm, when the Japanese Olympic team landed in Incheon, South Korea. </p>
<p>The number of Japanese team members waiting for their luggage was hilarious. Over 200 people decked out in some form of Japanese representative wear huddled up to the baggage claim. </p>
<p>With over 124 athletes and coaches it was only natural to have so many people there but it didn’t stop other travelers from gawking at the large group. </p>
<p>Two girls stood near the baggage claim giggling and whispering excitedly while staring at one of the Japanese athletes who stood off to the side having already claimed his luggage. </p>
<p>“Did you see that?” One girl squealed.</p>
<p>“It’s really him! Should we ask for a picture?” The other one questioned excitedly. </p>
<p>But it seemed the two were being too loud. The reason for their squeals quickly took notice of the two and waved with a charming smile. His fluffy brown hair combed to perfection and his honey eyes sparkling under the airport lights. He donned a team Japan jacket, a brown and red plaid scarf, and some tan pants. Even after the short but cramped plane ride over he seemingly looked flawless.</p>
<p>The two girls rushed over excited and blushing bright at the attention. </p>
<p>“You’re Tooru Oikawa right?! The Japanese figure skater?” </p>
<p>“Can we get a picture with you?” </p>
<p>With a closed eye smile the boy said, "Sure." Throwing up his signature peace sign as the two girls pulled out their cellphones.</p>
<p>After taking the picture they scurried off with an embarrassed but giddy chatter. </p>
<p>“Okay, Mr. popular. Everyone’s getting ready to head over to the train.” Irihata, Oikawa’s coach, said jokingly as he motioned to the rest of the team already moving towards the exit of the airport and closer to the train station. </p>
<p>“What was I going to do, Coach? Say no?” A laugh bubbles out from his chest as he grabs his luggage case before walking towards the rest of the team. </p>
<p>Shaking his head in disbelief, Irihata just followed his skater towards their destination. <br/>—————————————————————</p>
<p>Now, why would they arrive in Incheon on the west coast of the Korean Peninsula when they would just have to take a train to travel all the way back across to the east side of the peninsula is beyond the athletes knowledge.</p>
<p>But here they were twenty or so minutes left of the 4 hour train ride. The athletes were all sitting with people of their particular sport. Meaning Oikawa was sitting with rising star and figure skating “prodigy” Kageyama Tobio.</p>
<p>The two originally trained together as juniors but as soon as Oikawa made his senior debut he sought out a new coach. Someone that would push him to break his own limits. Someone that would help lead him to victory.</p>
<p>So, needless to say, the tension between the two was thicker than the ice they skated on. </p>
<p>Not taking the time on the train for granted Oikawa started watching a recording of his short program on repeat just analyzing everything and anything. Seeing where he could improve. Where he could add jumps if he messed up in competition. Visualizing how he can be the best and WIN. </p>
<p>Apparently, he had been watching so intently that he didn’t notice he was humming along to his program music. It was only when Oikawa caught the annoyed look of Kageyama that he pulled his headphones from his ears. </p>
<p>“What?” Oikawa asked bluntly. The air of friendliness had soured almost immediately once the raven haired skater slumped into the seat next to him. </p>
<p>“You’ve been humming the same song for like 30 minutes.” Kageyama said pulling out a new box of banana milk that he had bought at the airport.</p>
<p>“Yeah, and that’s the fifth box of milk you’ve slurped down but you don’t see me complaining.” With that snarky comment the chocolate haired skater turned back to his phone and placed his earphones back in their place in order to finish analyzing his short program. </p>
<p>With the repetition of the program he now knows everywhere in his program where his knee buckled, where his edge wavered, where his expression looked pained after landing hard on the ice, and he was sure he could and would perfect the program before the competition.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi!</p>
<p>So, I've planned out all the ice skating programs and I was wondering... should I post the music line-up or should I wait and surprise you all in the future chapters?</p>
<p>Let me know! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Olympic Village</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as the Japanese team stepped off of the train and into PyeongChang the team was immediately greeted by Korean representative and guided to the Olympic Village. Where the athletes, coaches, and members of the team would live for the next month.  </p><p> </p><p>After the short trek to the village they entered the gates of the bubble after walking through a metal detector and their luggage screened. The village was relatively quiet. Since the Japanese team arrived fairly early and the only other teams in the Olympic village were Korea, obviously, and Russia. </p><p> </p><p>The Korean guides showed them where the 24 hour dining hall was. Where shuttles to different arenas and practice areas were. Where the fitness centers were located. As well as the multifaith areas of worship before they finally were in front of the building where the Japanese team would occupy for the month. </p><p> </p><p>Truly, they had nothing to do till February 9th which was the opening ceremony. However, they were directed not to venture too far out of Olympic Village unless they were going to the venue to practice.</p><p> </p><p>With a big thank you to the guides from the team and a group bow the guides excused themselves allowing the Japanese team to make their way into the lobby of the building where they would wait to be given keys and a rooming situation. </p><p> </p><p>Naturally, you’d think it’s a pretty big building, everyone would get a room to themselves. Yeah... nope. So here Oikawa was rooming with fellow skater Tanaka who was a talented but rambunctious ice dancer with his partner Kiyoko who was rooming with Akane, Taketora’s sister and his skating partner, and another female skater named Yachi? Oikawa didn’t know, she was far too shy around him. </p><p> </p><p>But nonetheless... he didn’t exactly love his living situation. Tanaka wasn’t a bad guy. He was just way too loud and aggressive for Oikawa’s liking. But he shouldn’t complain. He’s at the Olympics after all. He was here to win. So of course he does the most obvious thing. </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa walks up to the counter when his name is called to accept the room key and the brief instructions on how to get to his room. Tanaka had told him that he would be up later since he wanted to help out Kiyoko to her room. So with a nod and a wave Oikawa walks into the elevator with a few other athletes.</p><p> </p><p>With the light ‘ding’ of the elevator the lift arrived at the 4th floor. Bidding farewell to his fellow athletes Oikawa escaped the confines of the elevator in hopes to find his room. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t have to search too much for his room. It was the first room across the hall by the elevator. Standing in front of room 401A Oikawa quickly entered the room with a swift swipe from the room key. </p><p> </p><p>The room was simple. The only window in the room looked out to the center of the Olympic village. Two twin beds with dark blue bedding lay parallel to one another separated by a long lamp that would surely be used later in the evening as well as two identical nightstands with simple lamps and a small black box laid on both of the stands. </p><p> </p><p>Cocking his head in confusion he decided against looking at the box for now...But he would definitely check everything out later. So, he claimed one of the beds for now. If Tanaka wanted to switch beds later then that's fine. It didn’t really matter to Oikawa much. He doesn't think he will be in the room all that much anyways. </p><p> </p><p>So he left his luggage just in front of the foot of the bed closest to the door. Not wanting to unpack just yet he leaves things in his luggage case and proceeds to change into his practice clothes. </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa now donning thick black leggings, a teal shirt, and his team Japan jacket. He figured it would be better to wear something that showed which team he belongs to in case some people started asking questions.  </p><p> </p><p>Grabbing his skating bag and his phone. Oikawa texted Tanaka telling him that he would be out when the ice dancer finally got to the room and told him if he wanted to he could just move his luggage depending on what bed he wanted. </p><p> </p><p>After pushing send Oikawa placed his phone in his pocket and checked once more to see if he had his room card before leaving the room and eventually the building. </p><p> </p><p>One thought running through his mind. If he wants to win he has to focus.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi!</p><p>I know the updates are small but smaller chapters make me feel less pressured to write and publish! I hope you don't mind. &lt;3</p><p>Thank You for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Rink Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now the figure skaters weren’t scheduled to have any rink time until tomorrow evening but that didn’t stop Oikawa from sauntering into the rink with his skating bag hoisted up on his right shoulder. </p>
<p>The cold air of the arena smacked him in the face as soon as he stepped through the doors that led to the rink. It was a welcomed feeling. By this point the cold air was something he grew to love in the years that he’s been skating. </p>
<p>He doesn’t know why he expected the rink to be empty but here he was standing at the top step staring in awe at the rink that was already occupied. </p>
<p>There were only two people on the new ice. Both just skating by one another around the rink. It wasn’t until Oikawa was just next to the ledge that served as a barrier between the audience and the ice that he realized just how fast they were skating and the fact that the scene had made him move from the very top of stairs to the divider. </p>
<p>As the two lapped around once again the speed of their skating alone was enough to make Oikawa’s normally nice and fluffy hair fly out of its usual shape for a few seconds. </p>
<p>These two weren’t figure skaters. They were speed skaters. </p>
<p>Not wanting to disrupt the flow of their skating Oikawa took a seat towards the back of the arena. One, so he could observe the entire rink, and two, so they wouldn’t notice him if they hadn’t already. </p>
<p>So he placed his bag to his left in the next seat over before sitting down to enjoy the sound of blades on ice. </p>
<p>The whispering sound of blades never ceased to calm him. </p>
<p>It was soft, and consistent due to the fact that they were just skating in circles. There was no pause for jumps or spins. Just the consistent hum of blades scoring ice. </p>
<p>A hum that eventually lulled him to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello~!</p>
<p>Super short update for this chapter but... We FINALLY meet someone not of the figure skating discipline! I have the most knowledge of ice skating out of all the winter Olympic events so the other events might be really vague and for that I apologize. If any of you do any of these sports and can tell me what I can include to make it better please leave a comment! </p>
<p>Thank you for reading&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Meeting Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey.” A deep voice called out, stirring Oikawa from his little nap. </p>
<p>Feeling no shame whatsoever the boy just sat back and stretched. His hands raised over his head as he arched his back in a satisfying way while he woke up before finally staring at the person who woke him. </p>
<p>Now, Oikawa wasn’t normally a person who’s at a loss for words but, this man just stunned him leaving him in awe. Oikawa’s lips parted just lightly… He wanted to say something but he couldn’t formulate the words.</p>
<p>He was obviously one of the skaters from earlier and Oikawa was irritated over the fact that he couldn’t see how handsome this man was earlier on the ice. His hair was a dark brown that was still, somehow defying gravity, spiked up and slightly tanned skin was a bit red around his nose and cheeks while the rest of his skin was glistening just slightly due to the sweat. </p>
<p>When the speed skater saw that the boy was waking up he told his friend that he could leave. “You’re good Daichi. I’ll catch up.” And with a wave the other speed skater left in a flash. </p>
<p>‘Seemed he was just as fast off the ice as he was on.’ Oikawa thought as he watched the other skater leave.</p>
<p>“The ice is free for an hour before Russia’s figure skaters come in for rink time. So if you want to skate get your ass on the ice sleepy.” The spiky haired male said waving as he went to leave but Oikawa grabbed his hand shocking the speed skater making him stumble and hit the ledge of the seat Oikawa was sitting in. </p>
<p>Knocking the tanned boy into his lap.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hellos~!</p>
<p>Sorry for making short chapters but I just get small bursts of energy to write!  I hope you don't mind too much!</p>
<p>Thanks for reading &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Embarrassment and Phone Numbers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now if Oikawa said he wasn’t a blushing mess he would be lying. The tanned skater on top of him just seemed frustrated but Oikawa could tell that the pink on his cheeks wasn’t just from the cold of the arena. He was flustered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I just wanted to say thank you for waking me up.” Oikawa said moving his hands to his face as a way to calm down and also to remove any more obstacles for the male that was currently in his lap so he could get up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just say something next time idiot. Don’t just yank on people. What if you got hurt. A skater's legs are everything you know.” He removed himself from Oikawa’s lap and stood there waiting for the figure skater to look at him with one of the most disappointing expressions he could muster. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry. I was a bit shocked and I wanted to get your name.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Iwaizumi.” The tanned boy muttered under his breath. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh?” Oikawa questioned tilting his head to look up at the now standing skater. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My name…  It’s Iwaizumi.” He muttered again just a bit louder. Making Oikawa’s mood brighten like a lit match in a pitch black room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m Tooru Oikawa! Nice to meet you Iwa-chan!” The chocolate haired skater chirped. Getting up off his seat to properly meet the handsome ass speed skater. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. I know who you are. I’m sure there’s no one in the skating world who doesn’t know who you are.” Iwaizumi said with a small roll of his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re part of the Japanese team right? Have you settled into your room yet?” Oikawa asked motioning to a very familiar Japanese representative hoodie that he wore under a heavy dark jean jacket. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, the speed skaters are on the fifth floor. Daichi and I are roommates. Why?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was just wondering since we just got here and you were already on the ice.” Oikawa mused as he looked between Iwaizumi’s handsome face and the  wet skates that were held in his hands. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We just dropped our stuff and got our skates. I should be headed back though-“ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You should dry your blades before you leave. They could rust or chip easier because of the moisture.” Oikawa said, pointing out just how damp the glistening silver blades were in his hands. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah I forgot my towel. So I should get back.” Iwaizumi said, shaking his skates as a last attempt to get any extra moisture out but he was quickly at a loss for words when soft delicate fingers worked their way to loosen Iwaizumi’s grip around his blades. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were a bit different in shape compared to Oikawa’s blades but he wasn’t worried about that. He took Iwaizumi’s skates into his hands and sat down placing them into his lap as he dried the damp blades with his jacket sleeve. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And for once Iwaizumi felt like an idiot. Why hadn’t he thought of that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, it’s okay. I got it.” The tanned boy tried reaching for his skates but his hand got swatted away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m almost done.” And true to his word Oikawa was soon handing the skates back over. They weren’t perfect but they were 98% more dry than before. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That should prevent chipping and rust. But you should still dry them thoroughly when you get back to your room. Tell your friend to do the same to his blades.” Oikawa said with a light laugh but a serious tone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The outgoing Oikawa was no match for the blunt but seemingly easily flustered Iwaizumi. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhhh... thanks. I will.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa nodded his head satisfied with the boy's answer as he removed his sneakers and quickly and securely laced up his own skates. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Iwaizumi could have left right then and there but he couldn’t bring himself to leave. Something about this cheery figure skater just drew him in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scratching the nape of his neck with his free hand he asked, “Do you want to, maybe, join me and Daichi for dinner tonight? We got the okay to go out to a Korean barbecue restaurant.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The question threw Oikawa off, making the figure skater’s head whip to Iwaizumi’s face faster than the speed of light. Oikawa was happy but confused so he asked, “Would that be okay with your friend?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s a good friend who likes making new friends. I doubt he’d mind.” Iwaizumi explained awkwardly switching his weight back and forth between his feet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few seconds Oikawa nodded and got up putting out his hand. His palm facing the arenas roof. Iwaizumi mimicked his actions. Taking advantage of this Oikawa placed his pink cellphone in his outreached hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s exchange phone numbers. That way we can discuss where to meet.” Oikawa said with a smug smirk as he saw Iwaizumi’s eyes widen in surprise at the shit he was pulling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But still Iwaizumi pulled out his phone from one of his many pockets and placed it in Oikawa’s hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two quickly entered each other’s numbers into the designated phones before swapping them back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll talk to you later then.” Iwaizumi said waving to the fluffy haired skater who was now making his way into the isle so he could walk down to the ice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a wink Oikawa waved back and said, “See ya later Iwa-chan~!” before walking all the way down to the ice so he could get a feel for the rink. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Iwaizumi took that as his cue to leave. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>One thought running through both their minds. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He was cute.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hellos~!</p>
<p>I think this is my longest update yet! I hope you enjoyed meeting Iwaizumi and Daichi (even though it was only briefly). Next chapter we will meet a certain half Japanese half Russia man~~~. You all know who I'm talking about... This was all that I had pre-written up to this point so chapters may be put out a bit slower. So I apologize in advance! </p>
<p>Thank you so much for reading &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>